


Untitled

by Hetalia1912



Series: Last Dance [1]
Category: Big Bang (Band)
Genre: Adventure & Romance, Alternate Universe - Cyberpunk, Alternate Universe - Post-Apocalypse, Dong Youngbae | Taeyang-Centric, Falling In Love, Hurt Lee Seunghyun | Seungri, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Infertility, Kwon Jiyong | G-Dragon-centric, Lee Seunghyun | Seungri-centric, Lost Love, M/M, Mpreg, Multi, Post-Nuclear War, Strangers to Lovers, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:34:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 68
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24028969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912
Relationships: Choi Seunghyun | T.O.P./Dong Youngbae | Taeyang, Kang Daesung/Lee Seunghyun | Seungri, Kwon Jiyong | G-Dragon/Other(s)
Series: Last Dance [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1733383





	Untitled

**4:25 AM**

Somewhere,at some time in the early to mid 2000's the world took a shocking and devastating turn.No one knows who fired the first shots of who ended it,but the next thing that everyone knew,once proud cities and monuments were now in ruins because humanity's greed and selfishness.

Now it's a little over ten years later and things have somewhat improved.

Somewhat.


End file.
